The term “porous organic-inorganic hybrid material(s)” has a broad meaning, and in general, it is also referred to as “porous coordination polymers” [Angew. Chem. Intl. Ed., 43, 2334 (2004)], or “metal-organic frameworks” [Chem. Soc. Rev., 32, 276 (2003)].
At present, scientific research is focused on materials developed by integrating molecule coordination bonding with material science. Said material(s) has large surface area and pores of a molecular size or nano size, and thus can be used not only for adsorbents, gas storing materials, sensors, membranes, functional thin films, catalysts and catalyst carriers, etc., but also for including guest molecules smaller than their pore size or separating molecules depending on sizes of the molecules by using their pores. Thus, they have gained much importance.
Porous organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) have been prepared by various methods. Usually, they have been prepared by a hydrothermal synthesis reacting at high temperature by using water as a solvent or by reacting near room temperature by using solvent diffusion, or a solvothermal synthesis using an organic solvent [Microporous Mesoporous Mater., 73, 15 (2004); Accounts of Chemical Research, 38, 217 (2005)].
Porous organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) have been recognized to have unique features that they can be used not only for catalysts, catalyst carriers, adsorbents, ion exchanging materials and gas storing materials, but also for storing, preparing and separating nanomaterials, and for nanoreactors, due to their characteristics such as large surface area, crystalline structure of a very high regularity and relatively high thermal stability, etc. In this regard, Cr-MIL-100, which is an organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) of MIL-100 structure (MIL: Materials of Institute Lavoisier), has been reported [Bulletin of Korean Chemical Society vol. 26, p. 880 (2005)].
However, as for the organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) containing Cr as stated above, due to the Cr component that is harmful to the human body, its use is relatively limited. In particular, iron-organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) having Fe as a central metal which is not harmful to the human body cannot be easily formed by the synthetic method of the organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) containing the Cr component, and thus development of a novel preparation method for said materials has been needed.
Also, as for the synthesis of porous organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) by hydrothermal synthesis, in general, a mixed-acid comprising nitric acid, hydrofluoric acid, etc. is used in order to regulate the rate of forming crystals. As for representative porous organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) prepared by the hydrothermal synthesis, MIL-100 (Cr) represented by formula of Cr3O(H2O)2F[C6H3—(CO2)3]2.nH2O (n˜14.5) and MIL-101 (Cr) represented by formula of Cr3F(H2O)2O[C6H4(CO2)2]3.nH2O (n˜25) have been reported [Science 23, 2040 (2005); Accounts of Chemical Research, 38, 217 (2005)]. The organic-inorganic hybrid material(s) of a metal-organic framework structure where the Cr component is substituted by another metal have not been reported yet.
Meanwhile, an adsorbent that can easily adsorb and desorb water has various uses. For example, the dehumidifier can utilize the adsorbent having a property of adsorbing water at low temperature and desorbing water when it is heated to high temperature. Also, when an adsorbent is used in coolers/heaters, for heating, the adsorbent can be used instead of the humidifier by adsorbing the outdoor moisture at low temperature and introducing the moisture to the indoors to desorb in the indoors at high temperature, and for cooling, a comfortable indoors atmosphere can be obtained by adsorbing the indoor moisture at low temperature and desorbing the moisture in the outdoors at high temperature to send it to the outdoors. Air-conditioners and humidity controllers applying such concept were suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,978,635, 6,959,875, 6,675,601, etc. However, the patents do not mention on the adsorbent used in such devices in detail, but only mention that silica gel, zeolite, ion exchange resin are used, or that an adsorbent is used. Also, such adsorbent not only has a low adsorption amount, but also causes the operation cost to rise by requiring a high temperature of at least 100° C. even for desorption.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop an adsorbent that can desorb at low temperature and has a large difference between adsorption amount and desorption amount. However, there were always problems such that if the adsorption amount increases, it is difficult to desorb, and in case the adsorption amount is low, the difference between the adsorption amount and the desorption amount is not great.
Also, until now, active carbon and hydrophobic zeolite were mainly used as adsorbents that can remove specific hazardous materials of vapor phase or particulate phase comprising volatile organic compounds (VOCs). Active carbon has lots of nano pores, and thus has a very large surface area, and a strong adsorption strength against non-polar molecules, and thus has an excellent effect in removing exhaust gas, removing smell and decoloring, whereas zeolite is a hydrophilic adsorbent having a pore diameter of about 3˜10? and thus has a strong adsorption property to carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide and water. However, most adsorbents only have hydrophobic properties, and thus have disadvantages that they cannot effectively adsorb and remove volatile organic compounds containing water.